In 56 years, Daniel will be 5 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Daniel's age. Let Daniel's age be $d$ In 56 years, he will be $d + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 d$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $d + 56 = 5 d$ Solving for $d$ , we get: $4 d = 56$ $d = 14$.